digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon (Tamers)
Guilmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Reptile Digimon. He is featured in Digimon Tamers and is Takato Matsuki's partner. He is curious and naïve, the youngest of the partner Digimon. However, he is a brave Digimon and is not afraid to defend his friends. He was voiced by Masako Nozawa (Japanese) and Steven Blum (English). Description Though Guilmon appears to be relatively small (about the size of Agumon) he is actually very large, the size of a human adult when standing erect. The pattern on his chest is that of a hazard symbol. It refers to Guilmon's potential to Digivolve into Megidramon, a Digimon so wild and volatile that it has the power to destroy the entire Digital World. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Jyarimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Gigimon * Rookie (Child) - Guilmon * Champion (Adult) - Growlmon * Ultimate (Perfect) - WarGrowlmon * Mega (Ultimate) - Gallantmon, Megidramon ** Mega (Ultimate) - Gallantmon Crimson Mode Abilities Attacks * Pyro Sphere (Fireball): Spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. * Rock Breaker: His claw becomes coated in fire, and he slashes at his opponent. * Neck Stretcher: An attack introduced in Rumble Arena 2, an uppercut with added flames. Abilities Guilmon is surprisingly fast (given his size) and is incredibly durable. This is proven when he is attacked by Renamon (this occurred early in the series, before the two became allies). He holds his own without any help from Takato, even though Renamon is a far more experienced fighter. She unleashed her best attack on Guilmon without him even flinching, showing no pain or bothering to move, showing it did little to nothing at best. In the Digimon World 4 video game, Guilmon can use the Kurenaimaru Sword as his weapon. Appearances thumb|left|270px|Guilmon in Tamers. Digimon Tamers Guilmon was a Digimon born from Takato's imagination, brought to life by the Blue Card. At first Guilmon called his Tamer "Takatomon", as he was not aware of the differences between humans and Digimon. Over time, Guilmon matured and learned to talk normally. He developed a taste for bread, especially from the Matsuda bakery. Despite his innocent nature, his pupils slit and he enters a feral state when he senses an enemy, growling in his throat and rushing off without an explanation (this happened fairly often when he considered Renamon his enemy and seemed eager to face her). He is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite still being portrayed as childlike, in a way, he is more mature than the other Digimon, in a naive sort of way. For example, when Takato didn't want him to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Therefore, it should be no different for a Digimon. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon, and later Renamon. Later he acknowledges her knack for "being right" about combat most of the time, though he still seems to not care for the Renamon much like the others. This still ends up resulting in Terriermon teasing the other two about liking each other ("Renamon and Guilmon, sitting in a tree!"). He was also willing to spend time with Impmon during the imp's latest hobby of scaring young couples in the local park with his fire attack, but failed to see the humor and left, much to Impmon's displeasure. It is quite possible Renamon saw him as someone powerful enough to be worthy of her warrior's respect upon and after his Digivolving to Growlmon in order to battle Devidramon, as she was eager to fight Growlmon when Takato attempted to hide him as he couldn't reverse his evolution, but thought better of it and left. Other forms Jyarimon ---- Jyarimon is a Slime Digimon, the Fresh form of Guilmon. Its Japanese name is Jarimon, which comes from the Japanese word "Jarijari", meaning pebbles. Did not appear in the anime. Gigimon ---- Gigimon is a Lesser Digimon who is the In-Training form of Guilmon. The name "Gigimon" comes from the Japanese word "gigi", meaning doubt. Due to the effects of Operation Doodlebug, Guilmon De-Digivolved to Gigimon after the D-Reaper was defeated and was forced to return to the Digital World. Growlmon ---- a Dinosaur-type Digimon, the Chanpion Digivolved form of Guilmon. He is known as Growmon in the Japanese version. Guilmon first Digivolved to Growlmon when he fought against Devidramon. In his new form, he fought a fierce battle against the dark dragon and ultimately destroyed it. Afterwards, Growlmon couldn't de-digivolve and was trapped in this form. Takato tried various ways to let him use up his "surplus" of energy, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, while observing a rainbow with Takato, Growlmon de-digivolves back to Guilmon. Growlmon also fought against the Devas but mainly digivolved to WarGrowlmon since the Devas were Ultimate-level Digimon. He also fought against Beelzemon but after the evil Digimon killed Leomon, Takato's rage caused him to digivolve to WarGrowlmon and then to Megidramon. Growlmon also sometimes fought against D-Reaper, although he fought more battles as Gallantmon. Attacks: * Pyro Blaster (Exhaust Flame): Shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. * Dragon Slash (Plasma Blade): Charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes enemies with them. Trivia * Guilmon's evolutionary line bears similarities to that of Evangelion Unit 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The strongest simililarites can be seen while examining the designs of WarGrowlmon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. * Guilmon's evolutionary line seems to be a throwback to Agumon's. Jyarimon and Gigimon as Koromon, Guilmon as Agumon, Growlmon as Greymon, WarGrowlmon as MetalGreymon and WarGreymon, and Gallantmon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode as Omnimon. * Guilmon made an appearance in Digimon Battle Spirit and Digimon Rumble Arena 1 and 2, with BlackGuilmon as a secret character. * Despite being a reptile digimon, Guilmon is identified several times as a dinosaur, as well as the fact he sniffs about and roars like a raptor when feeling lonely. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Virus Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon